Crossbones (Watcher Datafile)
CROSSBONES Brock Rumlow secret Young Brock Rumlow led the Savage Crims gang on New York's lower east side. After he brutalized fifteen year old Rachel Leighton, two of her brothers assaulted Brock; the elder of whom was killed. Rumlow fled, entering the Taskmaster's school for criminals, and within three years he became an instructor there under the name Bingo Brock. As a mercenary, he enlisted with the communist Red Skull (Albert Malik) in Algeria, serving him as “Frag” until he was sent to invade Arnim Zola's Switzerland chateau. Ultimately the only team member to survive the assault, Rumlow there met and impressed the Nazi Red Skull (Johann Schmidt); this Skull accepted Brock’s services, code-naming him “Crossbones.” Crossbones became the Red Skull’s master asassin and bodyguard, leading his employer’s team, dubbed the “Skeleton Crew”. Crossbones is one of the world's best hand-to-hand combatants, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combatives, and various forms of martial arts, He has trained extensively with the Taskmaster to the point where he was actually made an instructor at the Taskmaster's school for criminals. Crossbones is also a superior marksman with guns, crossbows, and throwing knives. He also has some experience with torture and brainwashing, having effectively "reprogrammed" Sin and nearly so with Diamondback. He is also an expert pilot. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Brutal Mercenary, Musclebound, Red Skull Loyalty Power Sets VANGUARD MERCENARY Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Counterattack. On a successful reaction against a close-combat attack action, inflict physical stress or target an asset with your effect die at no cost or step up by +1 by spending a doom die. SFX: Focus. In a pool including a Vanguard Mercenary power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Second Wind. Spend a die from the doom pool to recover physical stress of an equal die size. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Vanguard Mercenary power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. MERCENARY ARSENAL Body Armor D8, Crossbow D6, Guns D8, Fighting Knifes D6 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from kinetic-based attacks. SFX: Dangerous. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Explosives. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Full-Auto. Step up or double Guns for one action. If your action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your power die or greater. SFX: Sniper Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Mercenary Arsenal power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Master D10, Menace Master D10, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Skeleton Crew Category:Masters of Evil Category:D.O.A. Category:Thunderbolts